Over You
by WolfImprintee23
Summary: John Cena is in love with one of the best WWE divas of all time. But what happens when they have a fight and something bad happens to her. Will John ever get to tell her how he feels or will it be too late for him to tell her his feelings. How will he feel? This is all in John's Point of view. This is going to be a sad story.
1. Preface

John Cena is in love with one of the best WWE divas of all time. But what happens when they have a fight and something bad happens to her. Will John ever get to tell her how he feels or will it be too late for him to tell her his feelings. How will he feel? This is all in John's Point of view. This is going to be a sad story.


	2. Chapter 1

My name is John Cena and I am in love with one of the best WWE divas of all time. No it's not Kelly, Kelly her name is Becca Lynn she is the most beautiful talented diva I have ever met. When you show her a new move she picks it up in seconds. She is my best friend. Right now we are training so we can get ready for the Money In The Bank. Becca has a match for the divas title.

"Alright Becca grab me by my neck and throw me over your shoulders."

"You sure I won't hurt you?"

"Yes now do it."

"Okay bossy pants."

I stick my tongue out at her, when I did that she grabbed me by the neck and threw me over her shoulder just like I told her too. Like I said before she can pick up moves so fast, she is so talented.

"You did it, I told you; you wouldn't hurt me."

"So you were right let's give John know it all a cookie."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Okay I was a little funny."

"Ha I told you."

Becca has a jokester side to her and I love every bit of it. She is a great person and I love her. She is a great friend and a great partner in any kind of match I have.


	3. Chapter 2

Tonight is Monday night Raw. Becca and I have a match against Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee. Becca should be getting ready right now. Right now I am hanging out with Randy and Alex. Bored out of my damn mind.

"Hey John when are you going to tell Becca how feel about her?" Randy asks me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask Randy.

"I am talking about the fact that you love Becca and you still haven't told her." Randy tells me.

"Randy I will tell her when I feel it is the right time to tell her." I tell Randy.

"Whatever man it's your love life not mine." Randy says to me.

"John you know Randy is right you should tell her." Alex says to me.

"You know what guys I will tell her when I feel like it." Say to the both of them. I walk out of the locker room and head towards Becca's locker room. When I get there I knock on the door. She answers it in no time I go in and sit on the couch next to her.

"So are you ready for the match tonight?"

"Yeah I am ready to kick that crazy bitches ass!"

"That's my girl."

"John Cena and Becca Lynn to the stage!" A stage hand yells.

"Come on it's time for our match." Becca gets up and heads for the door. I followed her out of her locker room we headed to the stage. We get there and our music hits and we walk out and everybody went crazy for us. We walked down to the ring together; Becca did her thing which is flipping over the ropes of the ring. Daniel and AJ came out. Becca was glaring at AJ; she hates her with a passion.

~~~~Match~~~~

Becca and AJ started it out. Becca tackled AJ to the mat and started to beat her in the face. Becca picked her up by her hair flung her across the ring. Becca got AJ in the S.T.F.U. AJ got out of it, which pissed Becca off more she attacked her more. Becca stomped on and flung her around like she is a rag doll. Becca finally got tired and tagged me in. Daniel and I went around the ring and then I kicked him and put him in the S.T.F.U. He tapped out in no time.

~~~~~End of Match~~~~

Becca and I did we beat them nothing make this any better than her being my girlfriend but she is not which sucks.


	4. Chapter 3

Three Weeks later

Tonight is Money in the Bank and I am more than ready for my match tonight. But I am not too sure about Becca she is acting like she is nerves about her match against Layla for the divas title. She shouldn't be so nerves but she is and she is starting to worry me.

"Becca would calm down please you are making me nerves."

"John I can't calm down. I am freaking out."

"You will do fine in your match tonight."

"Yeah but Layla is so good in the ring she can kick my butt."

"But you are amazing in the ring Becca you have to see that. Why do you think got a title shot?"

"Out of luck is why I got the title shot."

"No Becca it is not out of luck it's because you talented, that is why you got the title shot tonight."

"John I am not as talented as you, there is no way I deserve a title shot."

"You don't see yourself very clearly."

"I see myself fine John."

"Okay, okay."

"Becca Lynn to the Stage!"

"I have to go John wish me luck."

"You don't need luck Becca. But good luck anyways."

"Thanks John." She walked out.

~~~~Becca's Match~~~~

Layla's music hits and she walks out and gets into the ring. Becca's music hit and she walked out she did her thing up on the stage. She walks down to the ring and get up on apron and flips over the ropes and lands in the ring. Becca takes her cover up off to revel attire that looks like my shirt I wear to the ring. The bell rings the match starts and Becca takes charge first and gets Layla in a head lock, Layla twists out of it and kicks Becca in the back. Becca hits the mat the camera crew gets a close up on her face and she is pissed off now. Layla goes to pick her up by her hair but Becca flips over and kicks Layla away from her. Becca gets back up from the mat and stomps over to Layla and grabs her by the hair and pick her up and starts to punch her in the face. Becca gets up and walks to the middle of ring for Layla to get up. While Layla slowly gets up Becca runs at her and spears her right back to the mat. Becca gets up and drags Layla to middle of the ring and puts her in the S.T.F.U. Layla taps out in no time Becca gets up and jumps up and down, they hand her the title and she hugs it and they zoom in on her face she is crying she gets up on the ropes and hold the title over head in pride. The camera cuts off and shows a video for the next match which is Smackdowns Money in the Bank.

~~~~End of the Match~~~

Becca comes back stage so happy. She walks over to me.

"I did I did John I really did it!"

"I knew you could do it."

"I didn't think I could do it."

"But you did do it."

"I am so proud of you."

"Thanks John."

"Welcome."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay see after my match." Becca left to take her shower; match was up next I hope to god I win so I and Becca can celebrate together. Man I have got to tell her that I love her soon, before I lose my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Its Monday night Raw and I last night I won the Money in the bank. So Becca and I celebrated almost all night. Tonight Becca don't have a match but she still has to appear onscreen. I have to talk tonight but no match as far as I know. Becca said that she had a surprise for me tonight, but won't tell me what it is. Speaking of Becca where on the earth is she. I haven't seen her since we arrived at the arena. I am walking around the arena trying to find her. I go to walk around a corner when I hear her laugh the laugh that I love. I peek around the corner and see her talking to The Miz and she is laughing and flirting with him. He is flirting right back with her. I catch a little bit of their conversation.

"Hey Becca would you like to go out sometime I mean on a date?" Mike asked Becca

"Yeah sure that would be great." Becca answers Mike.

"Awesome see you then." Mike says and leaves and I have to make myself known. I walked out from behind the walk and acted like I knew nothing.

"Hey John."

"Hey Becca I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Well I have been right here."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I want to know what my surprise is."

"You won't find out until it's time."

"Oh come on Becca tell me."

"Becca you are need on stage." The stage hand tells Becca.

"Okay be there in a minute."

"Look just watch my segment and you will get your surprise."

"Okay I'll be watching very closely.

"Good you will love this." Said Becca as she left to go get on stage.

Becca's surprise to me.

Becca's music started to play and then she walked out. Instead of her flipping over the ropes she took the stairs. She got into the ring she walked around showing of her new title she just won off. She went and got a microphone. She held a finger up to her mouth to get people to quiet down and shock as it may sound they did.

"The New Divas Champ is here! You are probably wandering why I am out here well, I have a little something for my best friend John Cena as everybody may know he won the Money in the Back match last night. I am so happy for him. Anyways back the reason I am out here. I have something special for John and I have a guest here to help me, I would like to induce John's cousin Tha Trademarc."

"What the….?" Trademarc came out and went to the ring with Becca.

"What'd up Becca? I am so pumped to be here!"

"You should be. Because we have a special gift for John.""

"John I hope you are watching."

"Oh he better be…" that's it I can't take it anymore.

"Hey what are you two doing?"

"Look Trademarc its Mr. impatient."

"You couldn't wait a few more minutes could you?"

"No I couldn't now why are you here Trademarc?"

"I am here to help Becca out."

"What does she need help with?"

"Well John if you must know my gift isn't just for you it's for the whole WWE Universe."

"What is it?"

"If you must know here it is." Becca pointed to the screen and a video started to play. It was her singing and raping with Trademarc. There pictures of me and her in it. I was in Awe. At the end of it, it showed that she was coming out with a cd that looked just like mine.

"The release date is eight nine two-thousand-twelve. Go out and get it."

Wow she is following in my footsteps.


	6. Chapter 5

Monday Night Raw is over. Becca and I are taking Trademarc to the airport. I am I complete shock that Becca is coming out with her own album. I didn't even know she could sing or even rap. She is so talented I can't believe it. Becca is a great girl for me. But I still can't believe she is going on a date with Mike "The Miz". I mean c'mon he is going to dump her like last night's dinner. They have nothing in common. Becca and I have so much in common. Becca needs to face fact that she is not good for The Miz. I mean he is an ass to everybody including the fans of the WWE. What on earth can those two have in common? Nothing that is what. I have got to say something to Becca before she goes on this date and ruins her life. She needs to know how I feel about her. I feel that I should protect her from dip shits like The Miz. I am so angry but I am not going to show it. We are at the airport and Becca is telling Trademarc goodbye they have been hugging for some time now. I say goodbye to Trademarc. Now Becca and I are on our way to the hotel. Once we get to the hotel I will tell Becca that I know about her date with The Miz. I have to tell her that I feel protective over here. She is so breakable and can break so easily. We are back at the hotel and we are in our room. Becca is sitting at the desk brushing her long reddish brown hair. Oh god I love her so much.

"So Becca who were you talking to before I found you?"

"Nobody why do you ask?" She just lied to my face. I feel so hurt right now.

"Because just before I came around the corner I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh that was Mike." At least she didn't lie this time.

"Why did hear right you and him are going on a date?"

"Yeah we are. What's it to you John?"

"Because he is game player he will break your heart at the first chance he can get."

"John you don't know that."

"I don't know that I have known the man since I came into this company and every girl he has dated he has broken their hearts and their spirits."

"John why do you care it's not like we are dating or anything we are just best friends nothing more. You are starting to sound jealous."

"Me jealous John Cena jealous never."

"You really sound jealous John."

"I am not jealous okay."

"Whatever you keep your feelings to yourself and I will keep my love to myself. Deal?"

'No deal, I feel as your best friend I have to protect you from low lives as The Miz. I don't want to see you hurt Becca you mean so much to me. I would hate to see you cry because someone broke your heart."

"John I am a big girl I can take care of myself. Nobody is going to hurt me and if they did I know that you will be there to beat them up for me."

"Yeah I would probably kill them if they hurt you."

"What is so important about me John?!"

"Becca you are the only girl I have been close to be sides my own mother! That is why you are so important."

"John there is nothing special about me, please for the sake of our friendship drop the subject!"

"NO! I will not drop it you don't need to date someone who doesn't love you!"

"John who said anything about love I never did!"

"How do you know that Mike will date and not have a one night stand with you?! I have the right mind right now to go over there and beat the living shit out of him."

"John please, please don't!" why is she crying is she hiding her feelings for me just like I am for her.

"Becca please stop crying." She just looks at me and grabs the car keys and runs out of the hotel room crying. What have I done? I have to do something to get her back here before she hurts herself.

**Third person's view**

**Becca ran out of the hotel crying her eyes out. She hoped into the mustang that she and John were renting. She started the car up and pulled out of the parking spot. She looked in her rearview mirror to see John trying to catch her. She put her eyes back on the road she stopped. She turned on to the main road and drove not looking back. she came up on a red light she stopped and then the light turn green, but what Becca didn't know is that a eighteen wheeler had just lost its breaks and couldn't stop at the red light it hit her from the left side killing her on impact. Nobody knows that is gone not even John what will John do when he finds out that his best friend was just killed in a car accident. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Third Person Point of View**

**John has no idea that Becca is gone. I fact the last person she called was Randy the night of the accident. While they were at Raw you see Randy has been suspended so he doesn't even know not yet anyways.**

**Randy's Pov**

**I am at home with my wonderful wife Sam and my most beautiful daughter Alanna. I am sitting in my office answering emails. When I heard Sam scream from the living room. I jump up as quick I can to get to my wife. **

**"Sam! Sam! What's the matter?"**

**"She is gone! Randy she's gone!"**

**"Sam who is gone? Is Alanna okay?"**

**"Randy it…. Its Becca she is gone."**

**"No! No! She is not she is with John!"**

**"No Randy she was just killed in a car crash she is gone."**

**"No! NO! NO! She can't be, she just can't be!" **

**"I am afraid she is gone." I couldn't say anything I just dropped to my knees and start to cry.**

**Triple H's Pov**

**I am at home with Stephanie and my girls. Steph is working on the computer for Raw's one thousand episode. I am messing on my phone when I get a phone call from my father-in-law Vice McMahon.**

**"Hey Vince what's up?"**

**"Paul I have some bad news I need you to get Stephanie please."**

**"Okay." Steph your dads on the phone and wants to speak to us both it's something to do with bad news."**

**"Okay I'm coming!" she walks into the room and sits down next to me I put my phone on speaker.**

**"Okay were both here what's the bad news?"**

**"Well this regards one of the divas. Becca Lynn is gone she was killed in car accident just after Raw tonight."**

**"Oh my god!" was all my wife could say before she started to cry her eyes out. I just hung up on Vince I didn't realize that I was crying as well.**

**CM Punk's Pov**

**I am sitting in my hotel room relaxing after brutal match against The Big Show tonight. I am flipping through the TV channels when I come up on the local news. They are talking about a car crash that the driver of the vehicle was killed the eighteen wheeler driver wasn't harmed. I didn't think much of it until they said the driver who was killed.**

**"The driver in car that was killed was none other than Becca Lynn the WWE divas champion. She was here for a raw showing. We don't have all the details but we will keep up to date on this as we get it. **

**No, no she can't be gone they have to be wrong. I got up really quick and left my room and went to hers and John's room. I knocked until John answered the door. **

**"John where is Becca?"**

**"She's not here she went out."**

**"Damn it!" **

**"John, I and you need to have a talk."**

**"Why Phil what is going on?"**

**"John please let me inside so we can talk."**

**"Okay but I still don't know what is going on?" John let me into his room I could still smell Becca's body spray her favorite is Cotton Candy. **

**"John please sit down." John sat down like I told him to. **

**"John I don't know how to tell you this but…..But Becca is gone she was killed in car crash just up the road here." John said nothing he just looked at the floor not looking up at me.**

**John's Pov**

Phil just told me my best friend is dead. Never coming back her to me. What have I done? This can't be true. She can't be gone. It wasn't her time to go yet. She was too good to be gone from this earth. She just can't be gone from here. Not her, why her why is it always the ones you love the most. I loved her so much I guess it wasn't enough love to keep her on this earth. Why take her away from me, why god she was one true love. Why does life have to be so hard? Why couldn't she just stay just a little bit longer just for me? But no she has got taken away from me when I need her the most. I should have stopped her before she left but I let her run out of the hotel room. I'm so stupid. Why Becca why did you have to leave me. I loved you so much. I didn't realize but I was crying over a girl. Not any girl but the girl loved and never got to tell her just how I felt about her. I will never get to tell her how I feel about her. She will never know how much I loved her. She was a great friend and now she gone away from me.

But you went away,

How dare you?

I miss you,

They say I'll be okay,

But I'm not going to ever get Over You.


	8. Chapter 7

You went away,

How dare you?

I miss you,

They say I'll be okay

But I'm not going to ever get Over You.

Third person's Pov

It's Friday Night Smackdown and the whole arena is empty. Why is that well because they are marooning the death of WWE diva Becca Lynn. Is John there tonight of course he is that was his Best friend. Vince has a special announcement he has to make protonating the Diva's belt.

TV Pov

"Tonight is a special Smackdown tonight we remember the great life of Becca Lynn." Michael Cole says.

"Yes Michael that was a great loss to the WWE." Booker T says.

"Yes we have let's look back on her career." Jerry the king Lawler says. A video starts to play of Becca's career. It shows her debut up to her diva's title win up to when she announced her album. It turns over to the superstars.

**Triple H: "Becca was something sweet**.** She always knew how to kick some ass in the ring. There was one time I told her she had to get involved in John's match she told she would never do that to her best friend. I just can't believe she is gone."**

**Kane: "Becca was always hyper when it came to a match she never once stopped. She was even hyper outside of the ring after the match. How could so much energy be in such a little body? She great at what she did every night for her fans."**

**Kelly, Kelly: "Becca was a great listener to everybody's problems even if she was in a bad mood she would sit and listen to whatever it was."**

**CM Punk: "Becca was a great friend to me and half of the WWE superstars. She hardly ever got mad about anything unless she was told to be mad on screen."**

**Vince McMahon: "Becca was great wrestler if it wasn't for Becca voicing her options I don't know where this company would be. It was Becca's idea to fire Johnny from the WWE. It was also her idea to bring back Mick Foley to host the Raw after I had fired Johnny. I don't know where we would be if it wasn't for her."**

**Randy Orton: "Becca was like a little sister I had to protect and I guess I wasn't there to protect her enough. I remember one time we were doing a special Raw and I had brought Sam and Alanna with me, well Alanna showing butt like every little kid does and Becca took over and Alanna listened to her and Alanna grew attached to Becca after that she didn't want to leave Becca's side and she is a daddy's girl. But she wanted Becca every time she seen her." **

**Alex Riley: "Becca always knew how to make everybody laugh if it was the fans or if it was one of us she knew just how to make someone laugh."**

**John Cena: "Becca was my best friend and I loved her very much. She knew how to get under everybody's skin. Mainly mine she knew what bothered me the most." She was a great person a great wrestler she was talented. Very talented. Nothing stood in her way when she wanted something. Like the diva's title she worked extra hard to get that title. She earned that title. She was a hard working Diva. Who was loved by all? She will still be loved by everybody." **

**Another video starts to play and it's the videos that John and Becca would record together after every event and song was playing with it. **

**Weather man said gonna snow, **

**By now I should be used to the cold,**

**Mid-February shouldn't be so scary,**

**It was only December, **

**I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me,**

**But you went away,**

**How dare you?**

**I miss you,**

**They say I'll be okay,**

**But I'm not going to ever get Over You.**

**Living alone here in this place, **

**I think of you, and I'm not afraid,**

**Your favorite records make me feel **

**Better cause you sing along,**

**I know you didn't mean to give them to me.**

**But you went away, **

**How dare you?**

**I miss you,**

**They say I'll be okay,**

**But I'm not going to ever get Over You.**

**It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone,**

**Cause you went away,**

**How dare you?**

**I miss you,**

**They say I'll be okay**

**But I'm not going to ever get Over You. **


End file.
